Room Service
by Poison Keyblade
Summary: Elijah is easily bored... can Orlando entertain him?


Title: Room Service  
Author: The Chad  
Rating: With a title like "Room Service"? I'll give you one guess.  
Pairing: Orlijah  
Warnings: YAY SEX! cough that's about it really... not much of a plot line shrug oh well... enjoy! wink  
Dedication: To the Xander... my thoughts are with you... The Tap-dancing Spiders miss you dearly wink  
Notes: AU... sorta... Elijah's famous and out... and Orlando is a worker at a London hotel trying to get through film school... so you could say it takes place before LotR... but it's pretty much an AU... and as far as time... fuck it! I hate having to make everything work in our world... note why it's an AU... lol

"The fuck?!" Elijah cursed as the automatic rotating door stopped moving and he stubbed his toe on it.

A brown-eyed boy looked at him, and Elijah smiled. The boy's mother glared at the famous actor.

A tall, gangly woman with long black hair stepped into the doorway, tripping the signal. Elijah was glad when the door started rotating again, freeing him from the awkward tension.

He hopped into his rented yellow Kia, and slammed his head against the steering wheel. Jetlag was only a ghost in Lij's mind and he knew it would wear off soon enough.

He allowed himself time to adjust to the controls being on the left side of the vehicle. Elijah pulled out of the car park and followed the directions he'd asked of the young lady at the car rental counter to his five-star hotel.

Elijah parked the car in a spot near the door, thanking any god he could think of for his luck. He opened the trunk and fished out two large suitcases. Lij sighed, tugged on his green pullover, made sure his blue button-down shirt collar wasn't rumpled before grabbing both suitcases and heading inside.

Orlando typed in the name of the old man, shrugging his shoulders in hopes to loosen the newly-starched white shirt that was part of his uniform.

He couldn't wait for his shift to be over, and it was torture to endure the next half-hour before he could go home. The door opened, and Orlando looked up to see a spiky-haired man walk in.

His mouth watered as his chocolate eyes met familiar blue ones.

It was Elijah Wood.

THE Elijah Wood.

The most famous, hottest, and most out actor alive.

Elijah's jetlag entirely disappeared as he met soft brown eyes.

This man was gorgeous.

His shoulder-length curly hair was slicked back, obviously regulation. The white shirt he wore looked painfully stiff but those eyes. Those brown eyes that met him through square spectacles, those were amazing.

Orlando made to help a cowboy standing by the counter, but the older man said, "Go ahead and check him in," He nodded to Elijah. "He looks mighty tired."

Orlando nodded and once more locked eyes with Elijah Wood. THE Elijah Wood.

It took Orlando a whole two steps of Elijah's feet toward the counter for him to realize he was doing the "come-hither" look.

Orlando cleared his throat. "May I help you?" He asked politely, resisting the urge to moisten his lips in case that looked suggestive.

Elijah's stomach lurched once more at the man's soft voice. "Reservation for James Monroe," Elijah stated, actually regretting having to use an alias for his hotel reservation.

"Do you have your conformation number?" Orlando asked, typing in the name of the dead American President.

"Sure," Elijah fished out the slip of paper Xander, his travel agent and close friend, had printed for him. He read the number to the man across the counter.

"How many keys would you like, Mr. Monroe?" Orlando asked.

"Two, please," Elijah stated.

"Oh really?" Orlando raised an eyebrow, but didn't protest. He handed him the keys and wrote the room number on the envelope. "Go through that arc," Orlando pointed, "turn to your left and go past the restaurant. You should be able to find it from there," He smiled at Elijah.

"Thank you," Elijah nodded and read the man's nametag, "Orlando." Exotic, he liked that.

Elijah threw the remote on his bed and stood. It was so boring here.

He'd been at the hotel for about fifteen minutes and already was bored out of his skull. True, it was humourous to watch British television, but he got bored with such things rather quickly.

He sighed and grabbed his ice bucket and a few quid. He snatched up his key before walking down the hall to the vending machine.

"Why didn't I just get the penthouse?" He asked himself mentally, then remembered that someone else had booked the penthouse and that was why he wasn't there.

He studied the vending machine with what seemed like rapt fascination but was actually him just staring off into nothingness. There was no way he would get anything done at this rate.

Orlando sighed in relief when Kali came to let him off.

"Go home, get some sleep, you look terrible," She said and brushed some gelled hair out of his face.

"Well, thanks," He stated sardonically. "See you bright and early, Kali," Orlando said and embraced his friend.

"Sure thing," She winked at him and typed something on the computer, starting the graveyard shift. "But maybe you should call in," She offered. It was true that Orlando worked way too many shifts on the weekends, but the boy was paying his way through film school.

"Nah, I'm good," Orlando shrugged.

"Okay," She yawned in reply.

Orlando left the counter and went into one of the main hallways. His car was parked in the employee parking lot which ultimately meant quite a long walk for him. The hotel's vastness was astonishing, and it seemed to take forever to walk from one end to the other.

He passed the restaurant that was closed for the night, running his hand across the wooden sign. Canterbury's, it read, and the sign always reminded him of home. Orlando studied it for a moment and gave a little jump when he heard the ice machine start up. It was nearly one am, who would be up this late?

Orlando turned the corner to find Elijah Wood--THE Elijah Wood--getting ice and staring at the vending machine as if it knew the answers to life.

"Forty-two," Orlando stated, and the movie star gave a jump.

"Huh?" He asked.

"Forty-two," Orlando repeated, only to be met with a questioning stare from Elijah. "The answer to life, the universe, and everything," Orlando shrugged.

"What does that have to do with anything?" Elijah's face contorted into what Orlando could only assume to be confusion.

"The Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy," He stated. "Haven't you ever read it? Besides you looked like were looking for the answer," He shrugged again. The other man studied him.

"What do you think?" He asked. "M&Ms or Butterfinger?" Elijah went back to studying the machine in front of him.

"Ah, the age old question," Orlando nodded. "Right next to: what would happen if you gave a yo-yo to a flock of flamingos?" His voice was calm, and Elijah snorted at the seriousness Orlando had said these statements with.

"You didn't answer the question," Elijah calmed back down, his face looking as if he hadn't found Orlando funny.

"I always liked M&Ms," The British man told him. "They seem to last longer."

"And you can eat them off various parts of other people; I'm seeing major pros there," Elijah nodded, a slight smirk tilting his features. Orlando raised a brow at him. "Oh, right... That's me hitting on you," Elijah nodded.

"Well, I'm flattered, but I need to go home, my shift's over," Orlando stated and started to leave. "And if you can't find anything you like, you could always call room service; it's always open," He turned and left the small room.

Orlando tried to calm himself; it was too much. He liked this Elijah guy, and it was too much for him to have a chance and do something about it all in the same night. He didn't know how long Mr. Wood would be staying there, but by god, he was going to make the best of this man's visit.

Elijah sighed and rolled back onto his stomach. He glanced at the clock: 7:50 a.m. He hadn't slept at all.

Elijah wasn't used to being turned down, especially by someone as unimportant as a desk clerk at a London hotel. It irked him... a lot.

He sighed again and switched on the TV; after about five minutes, he was done with channel-surfing. He picked up the phone and dialed room service.

"Orlando, what are you doing here?" It was Dom, one of the other counter clerks.

"My shift starts at eight," Orlando raised an eyebrow. "Where's Kali?"

"I came to relieve her; you're not working today," Dom stated.

"Nonsense! I always work on Saturdays," Orlando protested. "Dominic, what did you do?" His voice was dangerous, threatening.

"Nothing," He shrugged. "We just all thought you deserved a break," He punched some keys. "You come in tonight at seven all right? We're basically switching shifts," Dom shrugged again. "Listen, Lando, you need a break. Go home and rest a bit, then come back and work, all right? We don't need you to work all day," Dom draped his arm around one of Orlando's shoulders and led him toward the door leading to the main hallway.

"I don't work all day," Orlando stated.

"Sure, and I'm Queen Elizabeth," Dom rolled his eyes. "You'd work from eight until one and then from three until seven; it's crazy. You need a break. Now, go home and sleep," Dom shoved him into the hallway. "Ta!"

"But..." Orlando sighed as the heavy door closed. He made his way down the hall towards the employee car park.

"Lando!" Billy came rushing out from the kitchen, carrying a tray. "I know you're supposed to have the morning off and everything, but we're having an emergency at the restaurant, and I just got a room service order. Liv is missing, so we don't have anyone to take it; do you think ye could save my life here?" Billy's eyes showed the state of chaos he was in.

"Sure," Orlando shrugged.

"Thanks so much," Billy shoved the tray into Orlando's arms. "Room number 1142," He stated. "Name's Monroe or something like that," Billy disappeared back into the kitchen.

"Shit," Orlando cursed.

"I'm coming!" Elijah called at the knock on his door. He hopped out of bed and straightened his clothing: a black button-down with a blue pullover letting only the collar and cuffs of the black shirt show. He bounded over to the door and flung it open.

"Room service," Orlando didn't meet Elijah's blue eyes.

"Orli?" Elijah asked.

"What did you call me?" Orlando looked up at him.

"Sorry, Orlando," Elijah corrected.

"No, Orli's fine. I'm just surprised that you remember my name," He stated. "I'm also used to going by Lando or Orlando, no one's ever called me Orli."

"Why don't you come in?" Elijah offered and let Orlando step into the room.

"Where do you want me?" Orlando asked. "I mean it," He tried to recover some dignity but turned bright pink. Elijah merely smirked.

"Over on the counter is fine," He said. Orlando sat down the tray.

"There you are, have a good day, Mr. Wood. Er- Mr. Monroe," He nodded and headed toward the door.

"Stay," Elijah said.

"I don't want to take up your time Mr. Monroe," Orlando stated, turning back to him.

"It's Elijah, and I want you to take up my time," He locked eyes with Orlando and walked toward him. "It's just so dreadfully lonely and boring in this room," He sighed.

Before Orlando knew what was happening, Elijah's forehead was resting against his, and he was staring into those endless blue orbs. Elijah's hand snaked up and pulled Orlando's glasses off his face. Orlando felt his cock tighten and strain against the material of his regulation black pants.

"So beautiful," Elijah purred and stroked Orlando's scraggly dark curls. His lips closed in around Orlando's, and Orlando moaned at the contact. "You want more?" Elijah asked, pulling away from the brief kiss. Orlando was so horny by this time, he could barely nod his head.

Elijah smirked at him and pulled their lips together. Orlando felt the push of Elijah's warm tongue against his lips, and he opened his mouth, longing to taste Elijah fully. He got what he wished for. Elijah's tongue explored Orlando's open mouth, gently memorizing every dip and curve. A pleasant fact occurred to Elijah: Orlando tasted like strawberries. Orlando moaned in protest as Elijah pulled back, panting for breath.

"You taste like night," Orlando breathed.

"What does that mean?" Elijah asked, moving to unbutton Orlando's stiff cotton work shirt.

"I don't know how to describe your taste other than you taste like night," He panted as Elijah started kissing lightly along his bare skin. "Not the really gross kind of night that tastes of smog and pollution, but that really clean, fresh-air kind of night," He groaned the last word as he felt Elijah's hands grabbing his ass and his tongue dipping in his navel. "Oh god," He panted.

"There's a lot more to this than kissing," Elijah stated, coming back up to look Orlando in the eyes. "Are you busy?"

"No... got the day off," Orlando shoved Elijah back unto the bed, pressing lips together. He pulled back as he heard Elijah whimper. "What? Did I do something wrong?" Orlando asked, feeling very self-conscious now.

"Not you," Elijah twisted his arm to reach under himself. "I'm laying on the remote."

"Oh," Orlando started laughing.

"This is funny?" Elijah asked, wagging the offending piece of plastic in Orlando's face.

"No," Orlando suddenly went expressionless. "It's not at all funny."

"Dick," Elijah glared at Orli.

"Mmm, sounds good to me," Orlando raised his eyebrows and pressed down on Elijah. Their hard-ons met as much as they could between the layers of fabric. Elijah growled low in his throat. He mustered his energy and flipped Orlando over.

"My job," Elijah stated fiercely.

"Okay," Orlando stretched his arms above his head, folding them under his skull.

"Oh, so you're just going to lie there?" Elijah asked.

"Why not?" Orlando shrugged.

"No one gets away with that," Elijah stated. "You're going to want to move once I get going," He smirked evilly.

"Oh really?" Orlando raised his eyebrows. "Then you'd better get going; let's start with taking that stupid pullover off."

Elijah scowled down at Orlando. "I happen to like this pullover," He tugged on the blue cotton. "It's my favourite."

"It looks very nice on you and all," Orlando stated, "but I think it's time it was introduced to the lamp."

"The lamp?" Elijah asked, as Orlando's hands snaked up and forced the blue sweater over his head.

"Yes, love, the lamp," Orlando tossed the shirt to the side where it landed neatly on the lamp, dimming the light.

"Nice," Elijah nodded his approval.

Elijah shuddered as Orlando's hands ran up his chest and along his shoulders. He hadn't even realized that Orli had removed his black shirt and undershirt. Orlando lifted himself up and pulled on Elijah's shoulders so that the met halfway.

"Where have you been all my life?" Orlando breathed into his ear, making Elijah want to come.

"Fuck," Elijah moaned as Orlando unzipped both pairs of pants and slid them down. The two cocks met through the thin material of boxers.

The boxers were soon shoved off the bed with the pair of blue jeans and pair of black slacks. Bare flesh met bare flesh and both men groaned as precome fell from the head of their cocks.

"In me?" Orlando begged.

"Shit," Elijah cursed and leapt off the bed.

"What?" Orlando sat up.

"I left the condoms and lube in the bathroom," He's voice sounded muffled from behind the bathroom wall.

"Oh, I thought I did something," Orlando stated, cock softening because of the mood-killer.

"Sorry, it's just my luck that I'd kill the mood like this," Elijah sighed and walked back into the room. Orlando's cock perked up at one glance at naked Elijah.

"It's a good thing we're young, mate," Orlando smiled.

"But if I keep pulling stuff like that, we won't be," He laughed and slipped a condom on; Elijah hadn't lost his erection even though he was slightly pink with embarrassment.

"Where were we?" Orlando asked as Elijah slid back over him. He felt the cool drip of lube on his hard cock when Elijah generously spread it over his own shaft.

"Right about here," Elijah stated before sliding into Orlando.

Orlando had had sex with guys in the past, but they could never compare to this. Elijah was an animal, thrusting and grunting and taking. Orlando couldn't help but arch into him whenever Elijah would hit that spot deep within him.

"Cor," Orlando panted, feeling Elijah contract within him and come.

"Fuck, yes," Elijah breathed and reached out to make Orlando get off.

Orlando arched into the younger man's hand and screamed as he released. Elijah rolled on his back, ignoring the mess the two had made. He pulled Orlando to his chest and soon both men were sleeping.

"Is that a new shirt?" Kali asked. She had apparently taken the three to seven shift for him.

"Huh?" Orlando looked up at her, fuzzy brain trying to understand what she'd asked. "Oh this?" He tugged on the blue cotton pullover he wore over his white shirt. "I'm borrowing it from a friend," He stated. He'd left Elijah's room in such a hurry, he didn't even remember pulling it on.

"Well, just don't let Peter see you; you know how he gets about regulation," She smiled and walked out into the main hallway.

"Okay," He called. He moved to pull the cotton shirt over his head, but changed his mind. Instead he straightened it and helped the next customer.

Fin


End file.
